In my place
by notclearmind
Summary: "Era como un acuerdo sin palabras; como si se entendieran desde un principio" "Era un juego silencioso de dos almas totalmente incomprendidas, que decrecía cada vez más"


**·I**n **m**y **P**lace**·**  
_En mi lugar_

"Era como un acuerdo sin palabras; silencioso, como si se entendieran desde un principio"

"Era un juego silencioso de dos almas totalmente incomprendidas, que decrecía cada vez más"

Dramione

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. El titulo y los apartados en inglés, pertenecen a Coldplay, y a su canción "In my place" La idea y redacción me pertenecen.**

Sujetó unas cuantas barajas de hojas envueltas en tapas duras y viejas, empolvadas, a sus brazos, y salió de allí mirando sólo su camino. Observando la nada, oyendo las engañifas y voces más ocultas, oyendo los pasos de los demás…  
Al notar que el tiempo no alcanzaría, aceleró su marcha. Debía llegar. No podía esperar a entrar al aula vacía, desplegar los libros en su banco, sentir su aroma, y hacerse merecedora de ellos. Necesitaba leerlos; debía sumirse en sus palabras. Necesitaba hacerlo, era cuestión de vida o estrés. Aligeró un poco más su ida, salteándose pasillos, y corriendo cuesta arriba por las escaleras. Llegaría y tendría tiempo para ahogarse en palabras; para consumirlas, saborearlas…sentirlas, y realizarse por ese día.

_In my place... the lines that I can change_

Al alcanzar su destino, abrió la puerta con sigilo, y se adentró al salón vacío. Allí reinaba un silencio acogedor, y una brisa náufraga cálida. Encendió las luces, y tomó el primer banco a la izquierda. Se sentó allí, acomodando su falda. Dejó el bolso a un costado, y depositó los tres libros sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente; los observó detenidamente. Prestó atención a cada letra del título y todo texto que lo acompañaba, con detenimiento. Al terminar, abrió un libro de textura rugosa y letras serias. Posó su dedo índice sobre el margen y acarició la hoja detenidamente; quería acostumbrarse a la grafía antes de sentirla. Se profesó como nunca, era una sensación especial que aligeraba su sangre y le provocaba un dolor dulce de cabeza… Transportada ya al mundo de la lectura, se adentró en el primer párrafo. Sus ojos iban y venían entre líneas y palabras, como trenes a toda velocidad. Saltaban a párrafos distintos, cual dos pulgas anonadadas con tanta comida por saborear. Imaginaba las descripciones, y casi no respiraba al leer; debía ahorrar toda energía para poder terminar. Se hizo mujer de cada letra, estaba extasiada; sus necesidades estaban saciándose… Pero, al llegar a la página siete, entre tanto silencio se abrió paso un fuerte estruendo de parte de la puerta. Alguien había entrado azotándola contra el umbral.

_I was scared…Tired and underprepared, but I'll wait for you_

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? - el muchacho de ojos grises invernales se acercó hacia la castaña con vanidad, observándola por debajo de su hombro, altanero, como siempre. Ella atinó a dirigirle una mirada de soberbia, y cerró el libro con determinación.

- Lo que un Malfoy no haría nunca, por escases de cultura - respondió al mismo tiempo que guardaba los tres conjuntos de hojas en su bolso.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- ¿Qué cosa? - la primera conversación entablada más allá del "sangre sucia inmunda" entre ellos dos. Qué cosa irónica.

- Que no me siento a tragar libros, eso no sabes - entrecerró los ojos, tratando de estudiar por qué le atraían tanto esas cosas, y qué era lo que le llamaba la atención de ese montón de letras oscuras y aburridas.

- Disculpa, Malfoy, pero estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, y podría estar adelantando tarea. Si me disculpas… - intentó levantarse del banco, pero él tuvo el extraño impulso de detenerla con su brazo. Hermione observó, alzando una ceja, la mano del rubio presionando su muñeca contra el banco.

- No te vas…

- ¿Perdón? - valga la redundancia de insistir en que debía irse. No entendía qué quería aquel muchacho al que tanto detestaba, el cual contaminaba su metro cuadrado de aire cada vez que lo veía.

- No, no…No te vas hasta que me expliques qué hacías aquí. Falta casi una hora para la clase de Transformaciones. A veces no te entiendo, Granger. Bueno, nunca te entiendo. Devoras libros como si fuera divertido…eres tan anormal - se paseaba por la sala con las manos detrás de la espalda, mientras ella lo observaba y ladeaba la cabeza ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse con Malfoy justo en ese momento?

- Lo dices porque nunca has experimentado el arte de la lectura, pero ¿sabes? No debería estar gastando palabras sabias en un estúpido hurón como tú. No vales la pena, ni lo más mínimo, Malfoy, es más, a veces me da lástima ver tanto rencor adjunto en tu mirada. Me das asco.

- Cuida tus sabias palabras de ahora en más, Granger, porque de aquí no saldrás gracias a ellas - tomó su varita y apuntó a la puerta, el rostro de la castaña se desfiguró al observar que ésta se cerraba con traba, y ahora Malfoy se acercaba apuntándole. Qué cosa más estúpida. Sólo le había dicho lo de siempre, además… ¿y él? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

- ¿No deberías estar con tu novia? De seguro estará preguntándole a alguno de tus amigotes en dónde te encuentras, o llorándole a algún otro en la falda, quizá más arriba, quién sabe. Después de todo, te ama. Ve a demostrarle que no sabes utilizar los hechizos aprendidos y que tu puesto de prefecto fue comprado - ella caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras él se adelantaba apuntando a su cuello, finalmente, acorralándola contra una esquina de la pared.

Había estado paseándose con ganas de algo interesante ese día, y al ver luz en el salón de Transformaciones, decidió adentrarse en busca de nuevas_aventuras…_

- Malfoy, es suficiente - Hermione alzó la voz al notar que él se acercaba demasiado, y la varita le estaba aprisionando el cuello. Era un juego silencioso de dos almas totalmente incomprendidas, que decrecía cada vez más.

- ¿Qué es suficiente? - preguntó, alzando la cabeza. Ella sería su nueva víctima hoy. Víctima en varios sentidos, porque había pensado en probar el sabor de una sangre sucia ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más daba? Sería interesante, aunque le repugnara y la idea le causara escalofríos de sólo repasarla por su mente unos segundos, pero debía ser valiente y desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza, impuestas por los prejuicios.  
El rostro serio de Hermione emitía un jadeo pesado, que cada vez estaba más cerca de mezclarse con la respiración del ojigris - ¿Me tienes miedo, Granger? - susurró en su oído, al cabo de unos segundos.

- Para nada, maldito hurón. De hecho, me das asco - masculló cerrando los ojos, ya casi por sentir los fríos labios de Draco sobre su boca.

- Lo mismo digo - la miró a los ojos, no se había atrevido a hacerlo antes. Luego, observó sus labios delgadamente marcados. Eran tan palpables…los deseaba, deseaba probar esa carne indecorosa, impura, mugrienta. Maldita sangre sucia que se le cruzó ese día por la cabeza.

_Crossed lines, I shouldn't have crossed…I was lost, oh yeah_

- Ya es suficiente - respiró por postrera vez, pues él le había ganado las últimas palabras. En silencio y sin avisar, unió sus labios sin dignidad, brusca y furiosamente. Tomó de cuello a la castaña, obligándola a darle eso que quería; un beso sucio, sin pudor alguno. Ella intentó resistirse, pero la lengua del rubio era más rápida, y la capturó con una esencia prohibida que se hacía cada vez más deliciosa. Hermione tomó los cabellos de la serpiente, y ésta su cintura, así comenzaba todo.  
Sus bocas iban y venían, tomando respiración, deseándose, buscando algo más que dos desgastados labios…un cuello por saborear salvajemente. Luego, se arrinconaron sobre la pared nuevamente, y pausados, retiraron sweater alguno que se hallaba sobre cada cual. Draco tomó la pierna de la damisela que tenía enfrente, y la llevó hacia sus caderas, presionando su muslo. Algo tan irreal como sería un gran tabú en Hogwarts, pero ya no les importaba. Poco les interesaba lo que sucedería. Sin pasado, ni futuro, sólo ese momento de ardor interno y deseo mutuo…y luego, desfallecer entre las penumbras de la ignorancia extrema. Era como un acuerdo sin palabras; silencioso, como si se entendieran desde un principio.

- Tú… - musitó Draco en el oído de Hermione - Tú eres una maldita sangre sucia, pero sabes tan bien que...

- Calla y disfruta, es lo último que haré por ti en mi vida - interrumpió la castaña, volviendo a tapar la boca de Draco con sus labios. La impotencia de no poder llegar a nada más de parte de los dos se intensificaba; era demasiado frustrante.

La puerta se abrió con el viento, y los dos, amándose en silencio, se separaron por instintos de orgullo nativo, por miedo a ser vistos por alguien más. Ella lo observó con sus intensos ojos oscuros. Lo miró de arriba abajo, y nunca más se perdonaría haber probado su carne… Él, por lo pronto, observaba sus labios, queriendo más…queriendo llegar a más, y detestando que el tiempo no sea infinito. Queriendo disfrutar más. Era inexplicable esa sensación de ardor en su sangre. La mueca de pesadumbre que llevaba impregnada en el rostro, no dejaba nada exactamente claro... Y allí quedaron, observándose silenciosamente.

"Viajamos en vuelos distintos, Granger, pero algún día nos tocaría bajar y chocarnos. Luego separarnos por una descarga eléctrica, y al final, observarnos de lejos sin necesidad de tocarnos, sólo odiándonos en silencio e, insólitamente, en paz…"

No cruzaron jamás una palabra. No hablaron con nadie sobre su fantasía realizada. No volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, ni siquiera a molestarse o insultarse como de costumbre. No. Se ignoraban mutuamente, tratando de conservar ese recuerdo esotérico que tanto habían disfrutado, pero del cual hubiesen esperado más.

Dramione. Híbrido de amor que eriza la piel por su desconcierto. Mala fusión, mal recate…Buen disfrute.

_If you go, if you go and leave me down, here on my own…Then I'll wait for you_


End file.
